The embodiments herein relate specifically to sun visors used in vehicles.
Sun visors used in vehicles such as automobiles and trucks prevent the sun's rays from reaching the driver's eyes and passenger's eyes. The sun visor typically comprises a fabric opaque visor that is pivotably and/or rotatably mounted via a hinge to the vehicle's interior roof proximate the windshield area. The sun visor can be adjusted to the upward position where the visor contacts the interior roof of the vehicle. Alternatively, the visor can be adjusted to the downward position where the visor is adjacent to an upper portion of the vehicle's windshield, thereby blocking sun rays from entering through the windshield and into the driver's and/or passenger's field of sight.
A common problem faced by vehicle drivers worldwide is that the sun visor droops down and fails to remain in the upward position against the interior roof of the vehicle. This can occur either due to a faulty visor hinge and/or wear and ultimate failure of the components such as the hinge. This is problematic because a sun visor that droops down unintentionally is a nuisance to the driver and/or passenger and/or blocks a portion of the driver's view, which is a safety hazard.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a removable clip that allows a user to support a vehicle's sun visor in either the upward position against the interior roof of the vehicle or in a downward position adjacent to the windshield of the vehicle. There is a further need for the removable clip to easily secure to or be removed from the sun visor so that the sun visor may be oriented in the desired position quickly. There is an additional need for the removable clip to be universal and adjustable to work with vehicular sun visors of various makes, models, and years. Extensive research has concluded that there are currently no other automobile accessories on the market that offer a long-term solution for vehicles with rigid roofs as provided by embodiments of the proposed invention. Prior to embodiments of the proposed invention, consumers were limited to choose between expensive dealership repairs/replacements, short-term do-it-yourself attempts which included Velcro, duct tape, safety pins and glue, or removal of the sun visor without replacement due to desperation and frustration.